Harry Potter and Hermione's Mysterious Cousins
by That Random Geek
Summary: Jennifer, Toby, And Mary Catherine find out their cousin is Hermione Granger and visit Britain only to find out they are Wizards and must stay to attend Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

o~O~o

12 Year old Jennifer shook her younger brother awake, "Toby, there's something at the window!" whispered Jenn. "Go to bed sis, and quit messing with me," replied the 11 Year old boy. "No seriously, there's an owl," "You sure?" asked Toby. "Positive," replied Jennifer. "Fine then, go wake MC and get her, then I'll come and see this for myself." Said Toby. "Mary Catherine, get up." Whispered Jenn as loud as she dared without waking their parents. "Okay, what is it this time?" asked the 13 year-old, who naturally was very much like a parent to her two younger siblings. "An owl, It is at the window with some kind of scroll." "Let's Go get mom and dad then." Stated MC.

o~O~o

"No, it is not an owl! It's just a pigeon, and it's 3 in the morning go to bed." Yawned their mother. "Sis, let's go get that paper, our mom doesn't have to know," Whispered Toby in MC's ear. "Come on, let's go to bed guys," Faked MC. As soon as the three children got over to their room, Toby anxiously ran over to the window, threw it open, and the owl dropped the piece of parchment in the child's hands. "Look who's a nice little trained owl over here," said the boy while closing the window. "Alright, let's see what this thing says." Said Jenn while her younger brother unraveled the scroll.

_Dear Jennifer and Mary Catherine,_

_My Dearest apologies for sending this in such an unknown fashion, but it is my best avalible way at the moment. I am inviting you and your family to come visit us over here in Britain. I would love to see you, I haven't seen either of you other than Mary Catherine in my life._

_Your Cousin,_

_Hermione Granger_

"Hey, what about me and who is this Hermione girl?" Asked Toby. "She probably doesn't know about you because of you being a foster child," explained MC. "Still, just show a guy a little hospitality…" Muttered Toby. "Very funny, now let's get some sleep, we can figure out a way to convince that this was from the mail tomorrow morning, Saturday." Said MC "Sounds good, time to sleep, I'm beat." Said Jenn.


	2. Chapter 2 - Awaiting The Trip!

_Chapter 2_

o~O~o

Bright and early on Saturday morning the three kids woke up, ready to convince their parents into thinking the letter was from the mail, and to let them go see their cousins. "Mom, Dad! We got this letter in the mail this morning from our cousin, and she wants us to come visit in Britain!" they exclaimed. As their parents usually weren't concerned about what the kids did, they agreed to let them go. After breakfast that morning the children went back upstairs and wrote a reply to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

We would be delighted to come visit, and our parents are fine with it. We have a foster brother named Toby, and we wondered if he could come with us. Hopefully this gets to you because we are unsure how the owl post works. Please write back!

Your Cousins

Jenn, Mary Catherine, and Toby

"So I think we just send the owl back with the letter." Said Jenn. "I hope this works!" Toby replied. They sent the owl on it's way, and they watched curiously as it disappeared into the distance. They all resumed their normal lives as muggles until the next day.

o~O~o

"The Owl's Back!" Jenn exclaimed the next morning. "Really?!" Toby and Mary Catherine cried in unison. "Yeah! And with another letter too!" Said Jen Happily. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets open it!" An Excited Mary Catherine Said. Toby untied the letter from the owl. It said:

Dear Jennifer, Mary Catherine, and Toby

Yes, I did receive your letter. I can't believe you have a brother! He is welcome to come along! The tickets enclosed are for the plane. Your flight is at 2:00pm tomorrow. You'll meet at the airport. He'll bring you here. I'm very excited to see all of you! I can't wait! Your Cousin

Hermione Granger

"Yay! This will be so fun!" Jenn exclaimed! "I Know!" Toby and Mary Catherine. They all packed their things and eagerly anticipated tomorrow afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3 - We'reMagic?

_Chapter 3_

o~O~o

"FLIGHT 13, TO BRITAIN, ENGLAND IS NOW DEPARTING!" "Hurry, we've got to get to the plane!" Yelled Toby as the three ran to the tunnel onto the plane. As the three children ran to the tunnel that was slowly closing they heard a shout, "_WINGUARDIUM LEVIOSA!" _ shouted a man from the other end of the tunnel. Suddenly, the siblings flew into the air and into seats in to the plane. "Whoah, what the _heck_ was that?!" Asked Toby. "That my friends is magic, something that you have running in your blood." Said a man with shaggy grey hair and a ragged trench coat. "Who are you, and what do you mean _magic_?" asked Mary Catherine. "I am Reamus Lupin, But you can call me Lupin." Lupin said "And by magic I mean something that certain people can use with the use of a wand." He pointed the stick at Mary Catherine and Jennifer. "I'm not sure about your foster brother, but you are witches." Said Lupin. "Hey, don't be getting offensive now!" Said Jennifer, the words dripping with sarcasm. The man laughed heartily that had the somewhat sound of a wolf howling to it. "Alright, Hermione sent me to pick you guys up and bring you to live with your cousins, and not with the muggles."said Lupin. "What do you mean, Muggles?" Asked Toby. "I think he means our parents." Said Mary Catherine. "Indeed, your parents are muggles, and muggles being Non-Magical Humans. Reamus could feel the wolf inside growling and howling at this strange boy that may or may not be a wizard.

o~O~o

"We have now arrived in Britain, England and please stay in the seat until we have landed," Said The Intercom "You May Now Exit the vehicle." "Ahh, Fresh air!" said Toby while flipping up the black hood of his jacket. "Jennifer, Mary Catherine, Toby!" they heard as a medium sized girl ran up and gave them all a bear hug. "I..Can't…Breathe!" Wheezed Mary Catherine As the girl hugged them all. "Hey, MC, haven't seen you since we were 7!" exclaimed Hermione "Nice to meet you, Jennifer and Toby!" "Nice to meet you too" Said Jennifer in the most formal voice she could muster. "I'm sure Professor Lupin has already explained it to you?" Said Hermione with a questioning look on her face. "Oh yeah, we're witches and wizards. Like we're supposed to believe _that_?" Said Toby. "Actually, I don't know if you are, but these two are. If you're not… I'd like to not think about that." Said Hermione "Okay, But how does he know?" Asked Jennifer. "Simple, If the wand works, you are, If it doesn't, you aren't." Said the girl cheerfully. "Anyway, you better rest up, we've got a big day ahead of us." Said the girl, while walking over to a Lime green Mercedes. Once the girl escorted the trio to their rooms in the house, they fell asleep the moment their heads hit their pillows.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Dark Secret

_Chapter 4_

_The car screeched to a stop. Two men came out holding strange stick and pointed one at the boy with shaggy blonde hair and a black hoodie and ragged jeans. "SPELARMIUM STEREGMA!" Suddenly, the boy felt like the rain was actually as warm as a sunny day and, as he did not know it, had slowly turning pale skin and somewhat scarlet eyes. As he stared at the men with a sudden hunger, and the look of murder in his eyes. As he lunged for the man whose face was hidden, he shouted some unknown word and the boy blacked out._

o~O~o

"Toby! Toby!" An unknown voice drilled into his head. He groaned. "Hi sis," He said weakly "What's wrong?" "You've been asleep for a whole day! You were rolling around and we found you on the floor. _Nightmares again,_ He thought. "Um… I'm just not feeling well, bad dreams." He told His sister Jennifer. "What about?" a voice came from behind Jennifer that he recognized as his cousin's. "I don't really want to talk about it…" said the pale boy. "Anyway, Let's go get you guys ready for school here!" said Hermione. "Wait, what do you mean _school_?" Said a voice he recognized as Mary Catherine's. "Oh, Sorry we neglected to tell you." She continued "We already informed your parents that you must stay here and don't worry, you'll be able to visit them on breaks." Jennifer said, "Anyway, what kind of school?" "A boarding scho-" she got interrupted by Toby, "We've been bad?" "No silly, a witchcraft and wizardry school!" Said Hermione "Alright, but I hope the supplies aren't too expensive." Mary Catherine said with a smile. "No Worries, We already have your books but we just have to get you guys some wands and we have to see if this guy is actually magical." Replied Hermione "I hope so, I don't want to be separated with these guys." Said Toby. "Okay, Let's get going!" They heard Hermione's Father calling from the kitchen. "Get some breakfast, then I'll meet you out in the garden." Said Hermione.

o~O~o

"Albus, there's something about that boy, Toby that makes the wolf inside of me angered." Said Lupin. "Do not fret, Reamus, I am sure there is nothing wrong with the boy and I am _positive_ that he is a wizard." Said a man with a long, grey, slightly white beard and a satin blue robe that reached down to his ankles. "Whatever you say, Sir, but there is something about him that makes me want to relate, yet makes me angry at the same time. It is your call though." Said Lupin. "Very Well, Let's wait and see what the hat of sorting has to say, then I will consider what you have said." Said the man. "Thank you for your time, Sir."


	5. Chapter 5 - Shopping

_**Chapter 5**_

o~O~o

"Wow! This is a very nice garden!" Mary Catherine said while examining an unfamiliar plant. "That's a Mandrake! Don't Pick It Up! It's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it!" Exclaimed Hermione. "Oh, ummm… lets get going then!" said Jenn amazed at how the plant could be fatal. When the kids arrived at Diagon Alley Hermione pulled out her wand. "So you just use that stick-" "Wand" Hermione corrected Jenn. "Oh, so you use your wand to cast spells and stuff?" said Jenn confused. "Yeah!" said Hermione. Hermione pointed her wand at the seemingly solid brick wall. "So where are we going?" asked Toby. "You'll see!" exclaimed Hermione. She touched her wand to the wall and it suddenly revealed a doorway! "WOW!" Toby, Mary Catherine, and Jen all exclaimed in unison. A boy with short red hair and a tall boy with shaggy dark hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar were both waiting at the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron. "Hi Guys!" Harry said. "Nice to see you!" Ron said. "Hi! These are my cousins Jenn, Toby, and Mary Catherine." Hermione said. "Hi" the kids said. "So, what is this place?" Toby said. "Good, you are a wizard! This is Diagon Alley. You can get all your supplies here!" Hermione said. "Okay" Toby said.

o~O~o

As the six kids walked down the brick road Toby noticed something strange. "Why are lots of people looking at us?" asked the boy. "Don't worry about that, it's just that a lot of us are… different in a way." Said Harry. "How?" Asked Toby. "Well, Harry is somehow connected to an evil sorcerer whose name is… well, he who shall not be named." Said Ron. "What about the rest of us?" asked Mary Catherine." "Well, Toby has something weird in his eyes and Hermione's really ugly." Said Ron. "Hey!" Yelled Hermione and Toby in unison. "Just kidding, but seriously, what's in your eyes?" Said Ron. "Nothing, just…" Jennifer, who was the only one who knew his secret saved him. "Anyway, what supplies will we need?" she said. "Well, I already have some textbooks for all of you, so you will not need to get those," Hermione Continued."Okay, so what else?" Mary Catherine said. "Let's go try out some wands then!" Ron said. "Ill race ya!" shouted Harry taking off at a sprint. All the kids ran down the street.

o~O~o

"Wow…" the kids said as they entered the wand shop. "Hello!" said the shop owner. "Hey, Olivander, my cousins just found out they are not muggles and need wands." Said Hermione "Alright, I'll give each of you a few to try out, then we'll know it's right when one works." Toby and Jen both picked out their wands quite quickly. When Jen tried out a 8 inch rosewood wand with a unicorn hair center, sparks flew out and water spurted from the tip. Toby was holding a 11 inch blackthorn wand with a threstral tail center and a yellow streak of light jetted out of the tip. Mary Catherine was trying out wand after wand after wand. "She's trying out more wands than I did!" Harry said under his breath. When she finally selected one it was a 7 inch ebony wand with a phoenix feather center. They all thanked the wandmaker and left the shop.

o~O~o

"Okay, so we got our wands, what else do we need?" said Toby. The girls were just staring at their new wands. "Now we just need to get brewing ingredients!" Hermione said. "Alright then, lets go!" Mary Catherine said. The kids walked to the ingredients shop, as it wasn't too far away. "We need fluxweed, knotgrass, and some moonstone dust." Harry said. "I'll go get some fluxweed."Toby said. "Ill come with you to get the moonstone dust."said Jenn. The other four went to get the knotgrass. Toby and Jenn were walking through the store when they finally found the right aisle. "Hmmmm…. Mandrake Root, Vampire Fangs (Toby winced when she said it) Oh! There it is! Fluxweed!" Jenn Said. "Okay lets go!" Toby said. All the children met back at the leaky cauldron. "Im excited! Were going to a MAGICAL school!" Mary Catherine said joyfully. All the kids were very tired, and excited for the next morning, so they all went to sleep.


End file.
